the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Denna
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Winter Elspeth Denna |- |'Nicknames' |Queen of Ice, Queen of Snow, Snow Queen, Ice Queen |- | Homeland | The Kingdom of Essetir |- | Born | 1240 AD |- |'Died' | N/A |- |'Occupation' |Unofficial Princess of Elysium and best friend of Clara Storm |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Human |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 5ft 6in (1.68 m) |- | Hair color | Blonde |- | Eye color | Ice Blue |- | Distinguishing Features | Her powers over ice and snow. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Greek, Elvish, French. |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Siri Denna - Mother * Father - Unknown |- | Spouse(s) * None |- | Children * None |- | Other Family Members * The Storms - Her adoptive family |} From the outside, Winter looks poised, regal and reserved - drawing on the teachings of the royal family she has grown up with - but in reality, she lives in fear as she wrestles with a mighty secret—she was born with the power to create ice and snow. It's a beautiful ability, but also extremely dangerous. She spends every waking minute trying to suppress her growing powers, but her mounting emotions trigger the magic and she fears she's becoming a monster and that no one, not even her sister, can help her. 'Personlity and Traits' As a member of the Royal Storm household, Winter acts calm, reserved and regal, and unlike her mother, who was always a 'bit of a character', Winter is much more experienced in grace and poise. But beneath this elegant appearance, she is also quite complex - in truth, Winter is troubled with her abilities, a trait that stems from an incident as a child. When she was younger, she had cared strongly for Clara, her best friend and 'sister' and, although acting as the more mature of the two, was quite playful. However, ever since her magic nearly caused Clara's death, Winter has lived in fear for a great amount of her life, too nervous to let her powers overdevelop, despite Princess Eira's insistence that she 'let it go' and be herself - don't hold back and conceal it. Winter believed it was better to hide her powers, however, and as a result, chose to keep things to herself rather than communicate. No-one other than Eira ever actually knew of her powers, and that was the way she wanted it to stay. However, whenever fearful or pressured, her emotions cause her magic to be released in the forms of deadly ice and storms. From said pressure, Winter is sensitive towards other people and their well-being, as she always felt she had to be far away from people as much as possible in order to keep them safe. She also sees herself only as a force of destruction. This implies that Winter is self-denigrating towards herself in an extreme case, as she constantly blames herself to be the sole cause for most of her life's misfortunes despite others stating she is not, to the point that she labels herself as a living storm and distances herself from everything in general. Despite her fear, Winter does truly care about her adoptive family quite selflessly, but due to the influence of her magic, she does not like to confront things she has caused, for she has always believed she can only create harm, not heal it. However, after her self imposed exile, she revealed a liberated side to her personality. Without stress or fear of hurting others, she became strong and unafraid, yet with an air of elegance still surrounding her. Armed with a sense of freedom, she is confident in her abilities, letting them roam free with grace and beauty, all the while no longer worried or daunted by her restraints. It is also apparent that she had tried her best to suppress her abilities for her family' sake in order not to hurt others and to be a good example to others who looked to the Royal Family - and by extension her and her mother - as role models. Finally, however, she realised that she was done being the perfect 'princess' that others had wanted out of her, including her mother, and being free to be herself. During her exile, she proved herself to be a daring young woman willing to remain far from what she was destined to be, and rejected her own fate as a Royal of the Storm household for the choice of her own freedom. Before her self imposed exile, Winter could be quite fun loving and mischievous, even sneakily tricking the Duke of Weselton into dancing with Clara on one occasion, showing more of her mischievous and playful side, though this side was rarely seen as her fears about her powers constantly played on her mind, and she was always worried about losing control of them by not paying attention, or having too much fun. However, Winter's strongest part of herself is her love for her sister, a trait that gives her the ultimate motivation to save Clara when she needs her sister the most. Although she feels responsible for the chaos she has caused, the bond she shares with Clara is stronger than she knows, as the feeling itself is her reminder that she is not truly alone when there is someone else who cares for her as well. With love, Winter finds a stronger control over her abilities in order to save those she cares about, and from this, she confronts her fear, and learns how to use her powers for good instead of imbalance. In doing so, she gains the will to control it. And as she finally conquers her fear, Winter's personality becomes warm and playful once again. 'Appearance' Winter is a strikingly beautiful young woman with a tall, slender figure, platinum blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin with a light dusting of freckles. She has the face of her mother, albeit with a slightly different shade of blonde. In her 'pre-Snow Queen' state, she often wore teal or black dresses with bronze lacing and magenta capes, and her hair was often kept back in a French braided crown twist bun. Ever since an accident with her powers when she was eight, she also wore white gloves to contain her powers, but would sometimes swap them for longer gloves that went with her choice of outfit. In her Snow Queen state during and after her exile, Winter's appearance changed dramatically as she finally embraced her powers for the first time in her life. She wears her hair in a left side braid woven with snowflake incrustation, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head. She wears a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves and ice shoes, and at the back of her bodice is a long, transparent cape of sheer ice draped down from her sleeves and decorated with big snowflakes. The dress is made purely from ice and snow, but does not melt, even in warm climates, because constant contact with Winter's skin helps to keep the magic going. Because of her powers, Winter's skin is always icy cold to touch, though she herself never feels the cold. However, she does have an aversion to strong heat, prompting her to stay away from the dragons in particular, and when standing in a room with a fire, she will place herself as far from the fire as possible. When she visits hotter climates, such as Greece, she will either carry a parasol to protect her from the sun, or she will ensure she remains in shade at all times. 'Skills and Abilities' Winter becomes known as the Snow Queen during her early adult years, because whilst she was able to keep her powers secret as a child, as she has grown, so has her magic. As such, she can no longer hide what she can do, and eventually stops trying. She has complete and total control over the element of ice and snow and with her abilities (that she was apparently born with, despite her mother having no magical abilities of her own, what-so-ever), Winter can conjure up and shape various things from snow flurries to blizzards. Most of her powers are unleashed via her hands, and controlled by her emotions. If she's happy and at peace, her powers would be under her complete control, but if she's stressed or fearful, she will lose control and cause great harm to those around her. Some of her powers include being able to turn the Grand Palace of Elysium's ball room into a winter wonderland, complete with frosted chandeliers, an ice rink across the floor and banks of snow all around the room. She is also able to create ice structures such as her ice castle in Laaksonen, deadly blizzards that can spread for miles, and more. She can also move ice structures at will and whilst it is mostly her hands that conjure the structures, her entire being can in fact conjure ice and snow, such as when she stepped onto a river, immediately freezing it the moment her foot touched the liquid. During her exile she is finally free to explore the true extent to her powers as she frees herself from the fear and stress she once held, allowing her abilities to run wild. She creates her huge ice castle, a stairway for an entrance as well as her ice gown, and even discovers that her powers protect her from the effects of cold. However, in times when Winter is truly frightened, her powers might act on their own in order to protect her, such as reacting to an arrow show in her direction by forming a wall of ice in front of her to block the incoming arrow. It's possible her ice powers may have a will of their own to some extent, where they respond to whatever she feels. She does not necessarily have to command her powers, but merely think or will them to do something, and they will respond. It also appears that her powers depend on which emotion she feels; if she is in sorrow, all the snow particles in the air stand still as if time has stopped, while anger creates a similar effect to fear but with an offensive direction instead of chaotic versatility. The only way thought to conceal her powers was by wearing gloves on her hands, which appeared to negate her icy touch on other objects. However, it's possible this is nothing but a psychological mindset that helped to keep her anxiety and any icy outbursts under control all her life. Because it was her mother, one of the few people she trusted, that claimed that wearing them would stop her abilities, Winter believed it to be true, so by wearing gloves she thought truly stopped her powers, as a result of said belief, they did. Covering her hands does not actually stop her power, but rather, sheer force of will and belief. It is shown that if she casts her magic on a living being, the victim will not only freeze to death, but slowly transform into an ice statue, and the process only hastens if they are in cold conditions. While the curse can be removed if the magic affects the mind, the heart is the most vulnerable and if this is the case, the victim can only be cured by an act of true love. While Winter had thought she could not undo the frosty effects she creates, it is eventually revealed that that she is capable of removing such curses through her love for others, as it is the warmest feeling of all. 'History' 'A Bad Start' '"Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?"' Winter: Clara? Clara?! Wake up, wake up, wake up! Clara: Siri, go back to sleep! Winter: I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play! Clara: Go play by yourself. Winter:..........Do you wanna build a snowman? '"Conceal, Don't Feel, Don't Let Them Know"' "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A Kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried...Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl, you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know! But I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway." 'Let It Go' '' "It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free! Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry. Here I stand, and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on."'' '"The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway"' "My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back - the past is in the past! Let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone. Here I stand, in the light of day. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway." 'Infinite Potential' 'Clara!'